


Move Over

by AmidalaDrake



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-17 18:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmidalaDrake/pseuds/AmidalaDrake
Summary: Jason was too tired for this shit





	Move Over

Jason was bone-tired. Not just generic, post-patrol exhausted. His bones ached even when he was laid down on top of his sofa, staring in to the off-white nothingness of his ceiling. Which really needed repainting, but the thought of moving a pinkie made Jason feel nauseous.

His current safe house was off the main route of his normal patrol. Nearer the commercial side of Gotham. And as such, was slightly better cared-for. There was no damp in the corners of the walls and the windows were honest-to-god double glazed, keeping the harsh wind outside where it belonged.

He blinked, which was painful enough anyway, and wanted to make a move towards his bed which was so much comfier than his sofa. He failed in his plan, and resigned to stay on his sofa without a blanket to cover him.

A quiet jostling noise came from the window nearest the hallway, and Jason couldn’t even be bothered to try and prepare for the upcoming battle he was sure to face. He didn’t need to worry about overpowering who ever came in, as he kept a gun under most pieces of furniture, and at least three were within arms distance. He had at least seventeen seconds of blissful stillness before he would grab one of them.

Then a mumbling sound came from his intruder and Jason immediately calmed. The rumblings about the cold would only ever come from one person. Luckily that was the one person that would even be allowed inside any of his numerous safe houses without garnering an attack. Luckily for whom, Jason wasn’t so sure right now.

Tim walked into the living room with silent footsteps, not sure if Jason was yet asleep as he should be. Two off-world missions in a row meant at least seven hours of continued sleep as a bat-form of recovery. Seeing that Jason was clearly disobeying his orders, Tim glared as his moved into Jason’s periphery.

“Jay, for the love of all that is good, go to bed.”

“No can do babybird, had to see my favourite person first.”

Jason huffed a laugh and looked slightly pained, and Tim instantly scanned for any injuries. Seeing now outward sign of injury, he strode closer to the sofa. Jason flicked his eyes to connect to Tim’s wary gaze. The staring contest that ensued was a stale mate as Jason was too tired to consider defeat.

The pair stayed at the stale mate until Tim sighed heavily and muttered, “C’mon Jay, I’ve missed you too. But you need sleep. This is me, King of living on two hours a night sleep, telling you that you haven’t slept enough.”

Jason rolled his eyes, and grabbed Tim’s closest forearm so that the younger man fell on top of him with a quiet groan coming from the two men.

Tim struggled slightly but took care of where his weight distribution was placed on Jason’s body, minimising aggravating potential injuries in places of weakness in case he hadn’t been told about them yet. His face was smushed against Jason’s chest, one eye forcefully closed, with Jason’s fingers running through his hair.

Jason hummed and closed his eyes with a small smile gracing his normally neutral features.

Jason, surely it would be more comfortable for the both of us to be in your bed. I’ll even help you up. Let’s go” Tim reasoned with Jason, trying to slyly slip put of Jason’s stronghold. The man just stilled in his movements and paused for a few seconds.

A bed with Tim was better than a sofa without.

Tim sensed Jason’s agreement and relocated off his body, crouching at the end of the sofa and swinging his legs over the sleepy man. He pushed himself to standing position and turned towards Jason with both hands out.

Jason clutched the proffered help and sat up slowly with groans coming from him and his tender muscles.

The pair shuffled in to the dark bed room with Jason’s arm around Tim’s neck and Tim taking the brunt of the weight. Not that Tim minded, he could handle carrying Jason and probably would still be able to grapple if he so pleased.

Jason face-planted dead centre on to the bed and Tim tried to remove most of Jason’s clothes without jolting the man. He managed to get the trousers, socks and undershirt off but left Jason’s underwear for modesty’s sake and went about getting himself ready to leave.

Jason glanced at Tim’s retreating figure and said, “Where do you think you’re going?”

“Home, Jay. You don’t need me as a distraction. And really, it would do me good to get some more case work done.”

Jason grabbed the air with his hand, mimicking his earlier actions and moaned, most of his speech still muffled by the duvet.

“Sleep here.”

The command was more of a request than demanding, but Tim felt the need behind it. They had missed each other too much to waste any more apart. Tim looked down at the slumped man that he loved so dearly, and started removing his patrol gear.

“Alright, Jay. Now move over you big lump”


End file.
